


A Steamy Morning

by fieryanmitsu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Intercrural Sex, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryanmitsu/pseuds/fieryanmitsu
Summary: One morning, during the Autumn and Winter Troupes' hot spring training camp, Tsumugi wakes up much earlier than expected. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, he decides to go for a solitary soak in the hot spring.... What he doesn't expect is to stumble upon their director. Naked.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 113





	A Steamy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> In commemoration of Tsumugi's Act 3 play reveal and because I am thirsty for more content for this precious angel… Except he’s a devil now, so I guess I’ll just go straight down to hell with some long overdue Tsumugi smut. This one has been floating around in my drafts for a while and I finally had the motivation now to finish it up, haha!
> 
> This takes place during the “High Spirits at the Hot Spring!” event and is just… PWP... but it's fluffy! I’m not sorry, haha. You have been warned~

Tsumugi grunted as his eyes fluttered open. The room was still relatively dark and he couldn’t see much light from behind the curtain that covered the window. All around him were the sounds of deep breathing and snoring.

Wriggling his arms from under his blanket, he reached for his phone and squinted at the backlit screen. 5:02 a.m. It was rare for him to wake up so early naturally – he was notoriously not a morning person. However, he felt wide awake and didn’t think he could fall back asleep.

Rather than toss and turn in his futon and risk waking the others, Tsumugi decided that he may as well take advantage of the early hour and take a quiet solitary soak in the hot spring. While it had been fun to be with everyone last night, he was excited by the thought of enjoying some tranquil alone time in the open air. After all, it wasn’t every day that he got to stay at a hot spring inn.

Desperate to not wake up any of his roommates, he decided to only grab his towel – which was conveniently laying on top of his bag to dry from last night – and quietly stepped out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. It wasn’t until he was in the hallway that he realized he had forgotten to grab a pair of contacts or his glasses.

Though his vision wasn’t terrible, the slight fuzziness that his lack of eyewear caused made him pause and consider if he should return inside. But, if he started fumbling in his bag, he would surely wake someone up. Deciding to take his chances, he set off down the hall towards the stairs and began making his way to the hot spring based on his memories from last night. A few minutes later, he saw the familiar doors leading to the changerooms. He was proud of himself that he had made it there without needing to squint at any of the signs.

Stepping inside, he noted that there was only one other pair of sandals at the entrance and hummed happily at his good luck that he wouldn’t have to share the hot spring with many others. Quickly stripping off his yukata, Tsumugi stepped into the shower room and washed himself off before he took a brief soak in the indoor bath – sighing as the hot water warmed up his core. After feeling sufficiently warmed up, he draped his hand towel over his neck and stepped outside to the gorgeous outdoor bath.

The morning air was crisp and cool, and the steam from the hot volcanic water gathered in heavy clouds above the surface. Squinting slightly, he could just make out the back of another person soaking at the edge of the pool.

As he walked closer, the other person sensed his presence and turned around. It was then that he realized that what he had thought was a slender man… was in fact a woman. A woman who happened to be the director of his theatre troupe.

“T-Tsumugi?! What are you doing in the women’s bath?!” Izumi squealed in surprise, quickly trying to cover her bare breasts with arms – but a moment too late, because, even without his contacts or glasses, Tsumugi still managed to get an eyeful of her pert, well-shaped breasts.

He immediately felt the blood rush to his face – and to his groin, much to his dismay – and he quickly turned around and tried to use his hand towel to cover himself.

“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize – I though this was the mens’ bath! We used this door last night!” Tsumugi stammered, shocked.

“U-Um, they switched the baths this morning. I guess you must have missed the sign.”

Tsumugi inwardly kicked himself for not just sucking it up and digging out his contact lenses earlier.

“I’m so embarrassed… Pl-Please forget this happened. I swear that I didn’t see, um… much…” he responded, his voice getting quieter by the second. “A-Anyway, I’ll leave now before anyone else walks in!”

Practically yelping out his last words, Tsumugi quickly began to leave. Unfortunately for the blue-haired man, in his haste to escape, he lost his footing on the slippery rock under his feet and fell down hard on his back, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

“Tsumugi!!”

He heard a splash of water from behind him as Izumi scrambled out of the water and to his side.

“Are you okay?! You didn’t hit your head, did you?!” she cried, gently clutching his shoulder with one hand. The other was already carding through his hair, reaching behind his head to see if he had injured it.

“I-I’m fine,” he managed to gasp out as he regained his breath. “I think my pride is hurt more than anything – though I might be a bit sore tomorrow…”

“Phew… Thank goodness,” Izumi sighed, sitting back on her heels and closing her eyes in relief. “My heart was about to jump out of my chest when I saw you slip.”

“It was a close call, that’s for su—” Tsumugi’s voice trailed off as he propped himself up on his elbow and came face to face with a close-up shot of Izumi’s bare breasts. Seated as she was, it only took one downward flick of his eyes for him to take in the area between her opened thighs, and suddenly his mouth was dry.

Confused by the sudden silence, Izumi opened her eyes and saw that Tsumugi was red and slack-jawed…. and that his eyes were definitely not looking at her face. Flushing violently, Izumi was about to turn around to shield her body from his gaze when her eyes fell on a very prominent and very erect object. She froze, morbidly unable to move her eyes away. She should say something, but all she could manage was a strangled squeak.

This was enough to bring Tsumugi back to senses as he finally took in the situation between them – and more specifically _his_ situation. He didn’t think his face could feel any hotter even if he were to plunge himself headfirst into the hot spring.

“O-Oh no!! I-I, ah…. I’m s-so sorry,” he stammered, scrambling to grab his fallen towel to regain what little decency he had left, his brain churning at double speed to come up with something to cover up his indiscretion. “This… uh, this just happens for guys sometimes. Um, it’s a physiological reaction. It-It happens a lot in the morning – It’sdefinitelynotbecauseIsawyounaked.”

The second his half-baked excuse came out of his mouth, he immediately blanched at the implication of his words.

“W-Wait, that came out wrong. I mean, it’s not that you’re not attractive enough to cause this reaction. In fact, you’re very attractive – too attractive. You’re so cute and your body is amazing. You look even better than I imagined – Ahhh!! W-What am I even saying?!”

“Tsumugi!” Izumi interrupted him loudly, and his head whipped around to look at her so quickly that he thought he heard his neck crack. Her face was bright red, but that there was a fire in her eyes.

“Did… Did you mean that…. that you think I’m attractive?”

“U-Um… Y-Yes…” he stammered, entranced by her feverish gaze.

“And that… that you imagined…”

“Yes…”

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Izumi’s face suddenly filled his vision and her lips locked onto his. The force of her kiss knocked him back onto the floor and his arms came up to brace her against him, one arm circling around her shoulder, the other sliding along her back. He could feel her soft breasts pressing against his chest and he felt himself twitch at the sensation.

His head was spinning. He didn’t quite understand how this had happened, but his brain finally registered that he was kissing the woman he’d been crushing on for months and all other logic flew from his mind. Acting on pure adrenaline and instinct, he pressed his tongue forward to part her lips. With a slight whimper, Izumi allowed him access into her mouth as she bore down on him further to deepen their kiss. He could feel his lungs burning, but he didn’t want to part – didn’t want to let his lips leave hers for even a moment.

Suddenly, he was breathing again as he felt Izumi push herself off his body. Before he could say anything – or even think anything – she unexpectedly shifted and straddled his legs. His breath hitched in his throat as she slowly trailed her hands up his thighs, creeping closer to his erection.

“I-Izumi?”

And then her hand was wrapped around his length and he let out a choked gasp at the sudden contact. Her fingers were smooth and soft, and his cock twitched reflexively at her touch. He couldn’t contain his moan as she began to stroke him up and down.

“Um… It-It’s been a while since I’ve done this, s-so please tell me if it’s okay,” she murmured, ducking her head in embarrassment. He could see red staining the tips of her ears as she began pumping more earnestly.

“A-Ah! Y-you’re doing fine. Loosen your grip a bit… You can take it slow,” he responded with a small chuckle. She was seriously so cute.

Slowly gaining more confidence, and urged on by his gasps and groans, Izumi applied a bit more pressure as she stroked up and down, making sure to give careful consideration to every inch of his length. She could feel Tsumugi’s muscles tense underneath her as she kept a steady rhythm and tension in her grip. Before long, she could see beads of pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock. Swiping the sticky liquid with her thumb, she slowly dragged it down his shaft, using it as lubricant to speed up her motions.

“A-Ah, Izumi. W-Wait, st-stop,” Tsumugi gasped.

“S-Sorry, was I too rough?” she asked anxiously, moving her hand away quickly.

“No – you were great! I… I just… I want to touch you too,” he stammered, pushing himself up into a seated position.

He reached over and buried his hands into her hair – tied back behind her head in a bun – and pulled her forward for another slow and languid kiss. Izumi thought she would melt into him then and there and it wasn’t because of the heat of the steam around them. She had always been attracted to the handsome and gentle Winter Troupe leader, but she had never entertained the thought that he might like her back. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was all some fever dream.

“Izumi, will you… Will you let me try something?” Tsumugi asked softly as he parted from her.

Still stunned, the young woman could only nod. Disentangling their limbs, he gently grabbed her hand and guided her into the hot spring waters.

“It’s a bit warmer here, don’t you think?” he noted with a chuckle. He then turned her around so that her back faced him. “Can you lean over and brace yourself on the edge?”

“Uh, I can, but… what are you going to do?” Izumi asked, though her mind was already jumping to the most obvious conclusion.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to go inside. I don’t have a condom on me, after all, so… this will be the next best thing. Just stand with your legs like this.”

Soon Izumi was bent over, with her backside towards Tsumugi. Her hands were splayed on the edge of the hot spring pool to prop herself up, and her legs were spread very slightly apart. She knew that her body was still wet from the hot spring water, but there was a distinctly different kind of wetness gathered between her legs.

Suddenly, Tsumugi’s hands were on her hips, and then she felt something warm glide between her thighs and along her folds. Izumi gasped at the foreign sensation and nearly lost her balance. However, Tsumugi’s hands steadied her and he continued sliding his cock back and forth against the outside of her wet lips.

“You’re… so wet, Izumi. You feel amazing…” he groaned in between his thrusts.

She could feel hot juices flow out of her as his pace quickened. The rubbing sensation against her most intimate parts made her moan and she could feel her heartrate quicken. It felt ridiculously good – way better than anything her own hands could do – and wanting to feel more friction, she unconsciously squeezed her legs closer together.

Tsumugi moaned behind her as she tightened her thighs around his cock. The heat from the steam and from the blood rushing into his nether regions was beginning to cloud his mind. He couldn’t help but pick up the speed of his thrusts, revelling in the feeling of the soft warmth.

As he hastened his thrusts, Izumi could feel the pressure building in the pit of her stomach. The feeling of his hard member rubbing against her was too pleasurable and she cried out involuntarily with each stroke. Desperate to ride the wave of heightening sensation, she began to thrust her hips back against him, feeling her ass slap against his hips.

An electrifying sensation started spreading through her body as her pants and moans became louder. And then, she was tipped over the edge as her orgasm crashed into her. She could only gasp out Tsumugi’s name weakly as she clenched her legs tightly together and shuddered, feeling the shocks of her pleasure rush through her entire body.

She could just vaguely register Tsumugi groan deep in his throat as he continued to thrust between her clenched thighs and she gasped at the feeling of his cock sliding against her sensitive pussy. But, before she thought she couldn’t handle anymore, he pulled back suddenly with a loud moan. His hands brought her hips down, and then she felt a splatter of warm liquid land on her back.

The young director’s legs were shaking and she thought she would collapse into the water, but Tsumugi slid one of his legs between hers and steadied her with his hands.

“S-Sorry, did I go overboard?” he asked softly, his breath still ragged. “Let me clean you up.”

He quickly grabbed the hand towel he had brought with him and gently wiped off his fluids from her back.

“N-No, I’m fine, just, um…. maybe a bit lightheaded,” she responded as she let herself sink down into the hot water. Her body still felt like it was on fire, she could barely even register the temperature difference despite the water being much hotter than the cool air on her skin.

“I-I’m so sorry, what was I thinking! You were already soaking in here already too. Let’s get you out of here and I’ll get you some water.”

Before he could panic any further, she grabbed his wrist and tugged on it lightly to get his attention. Suddenly feeling shy, as the realization of what they had done sunk in, she looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

“Um, Tsumugi, it’s okay! Please don’t apologize. I… I really enjoyed it…”

Tsumugi could feel his heartbeat speed up once more as he took in the sweet, coy look on her face.

“M-Me too….” he responded with a shy smile of his own.

He couldn’t be happier that he had suddenly woken up early that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnnnnd, that’s a wrap. I have nothing to say for myself, but I had a blast writing every second of this. Hopefully someone out there other than myself appreciates the trash fire that constantly burns in my head. As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated! I look at everyone one to give myself motivation to keep writing! Thanks for reading everyone~


End file.
